


Riding the Bull

by Bolantric_Dreams775



Series: DB OrgyVerse [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, Impregnation, Large Ass, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolantric_Dreams775/pseuds/Bolantric_Dreams775
Summary: Trunks is bored while visiting Universe 6, and finds something very interesting to do.
Relationships: Kale/Trunks Briefs
Series: DB OrgyVerse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798141
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Riding the Bull

Trunks was thrilled when his dad and Uncle Goku took him and Trunks over to Universe 6. They went there to train with the local God of Destruction and his Angel, leaving him and Goten with ample amounts of free time. They had both seen something that was completely unique to this universe while waiting, living female saiyans, which made him and Goten feel strange the more they looked at the girls. They had fought at the Tournament of Power against their dads, and were supposedly terrifying in combat. While Goten went off with the louder and more angry of the two, there was something about the other that drew his attention. She was slightly taller than her friend, and vastly less bombastic, hiding behind a pillar and keeping her head lowered.

Kale’s tanned cheeks blushed deeply as the young, lavender haired boy stared at her voluptuous form. She was used to attention but not of someone so young, and not without Caulifla to act as a buffer. Her big sis was so much more confident meaning social interactions like this went smoother. She was trying to hide from him as she averted her gaze and and kept to her back to a pillar, but he just walked around it, she hadn’t expected it to actually hide her but the boy could have at least understood her body language. She held one arm to her chest and one across her waist, doing her best to contain her shyness. “S-so why are you even here? Big Sis left with that other boy who looks like Goku so...you should probably go with them...I know Big Sis would love more company who isn’t me...” there was a twinge of sadness in her voice that she tried and failed to contain.

Trunks could see just how shy and reserved she was, the complete opposite of Caulifla, the kind of behavior that most would consider more of a turn-off than anything else. But that was what attracted him to her, the fact that she kept so much of herself hidden from others. Goten could have all the fun he wanted with her friend, but he would take the greater challenge of breaking Kale out of her shell. "Well I'm more interested in you Kale. Plus I don't wanna ruin Goten's fun with her." Plus what also attracted him to her was her enormous bust, much larger than her female friend, and compressed tight in her top.

“I-interested in m-me? But Big Sis is so much stronger, and sweeter and better than me in every way...” Kale was thrown off by Trunks’ comment, but the deeper blush appearing on her face showed just how much she appreciated it. It was a new feeling to be the center of attention and the glistening wetness gliding betwixt her bronze thighs showed that she loved it even more than she realized it. Without realizing it, her arm had shifted so that she was lifting up her ample bosom and her other was gently tugging on her skirt, she didn’t mean to show off for him but it was obvious how quickly the boy was reaction to it by the growing bulge that she couldn’t help but stare at through the corner of her eye. “U-umm....follow me...ok?” without waiting for a response she gently tugged on Trunks’ shirt and guided him through hallways and into a glamorous room with a double king bed, adorned with dozens of heart cushions and red silk sheets, in the center.

"O-okay Kale." Trunks felt luckier than he felt in a very long time, that he was about to score with a real female saiyan, not just people he knew. Everything about her turned him on, from her shy nature and dark skin, to the very obvious scent of arousal that surrounded her. In normal circumstances, he would have objected to someone grabbing his shirt and pulling him along, but these were far from normal circumstances, as the large bulge in his shorts could attest to. When she finally brought him to the glamorous room, he ran before her, stripping all but his underwear off as he got onto the bed. He wanted her to feel very special when she tugged them down, to get a proper look at the shota half-saiyan's cock.

The rational part of Kale’s mind was telling her that this was wrong, she had never said it out loud but she wanted Caulifla to be with her always anytime and every time she took a cock, but the rational part of her mind was drowning in a sea of lust. She watched in almost awe as Trunks removed his clothes and showed off chiseled muscles that definitely didn’t belong on someone so young. All that was left was the tight jock strap that seemed to barely containing his hardening girth. Forgetting to even remove her clothes, she dropped to her knees and apprehensively pulled the tight fabric away from his manhood. Even though she did it as slow as possible, the fully erect shaft burst forth and smacked her on the shin, sending her backwards onto her soft rear; and at this angle it only looked even more enormous. “O-oh my...only a child but even bigger than Cabba...” she said this quietly but she knew he could hear her. The shadow his cock made covered her face in darkness, she was drooling just from looking at the veiny slab of Saiyan meat.

Trunks grinned as she stared up at him, clearly losing herself over the sheer length and girth of his shota Saiyan schlong. He loved it when whoever he was fucking saw just how massive he was, makes it even more of a treat when they get to feel his size. "You're so fucking wet Kale~" He reached down and pulled off her panties, exposing her gushing wet pussy and tight, winking asshole. Given that one was wet and lubricated for him, he decided to break in her cunt first. "Get ready slut~!" He teased her a few times with the head of his cock, almost inserting it and circling around her clit, before he plunged half of his length inside of her. She was tighter than he ever could have imagined, her inner walls gripping and milking his cock. Kale was going to be an excellent slut for him to break, even more than his once prudish girlfriend Mai, who he and his friends had made into a true cockslut.

Kale was like a deer in headlights as she wide eyed stared at Trunks’ insanely huge cock. It was like no other in her universe could compare to the alpha energy it radiated, nor the bitchmaking musk it exuded that made her gush her panties. Her body seemed almost paralyzed as Trunks began to have his way with her, her mouth dry and silent even as the fat head of his even fatter cock pressed and rubbed against the pristine lips of her rarely used pussy. Then in a single moment, the dick that made her so wet was plunged balls deep into her snatch. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!!~~~” all she could really do was moan and scream on his veiny member, her perfect tanned skin stretching and bulging out with his girth. She grit her teeth and she experienced the first of what was to be many mind shattering orgasms, torrents of her fluids drenching Trunks’ balls in her feminine scent.

"Oh fuck!! Oh fuck!!" He was already aroused by the scent of her fluids before he shoved his bitch-breaking cock inside of her, but now he was completely fuck drunk from her pheromones. The sight of his bulge would have been a sight he would have never forgotten, if it weren't for the fact that he was staring directly at her tits. They were somehow bigger than Android 18, and were tanned to perfection, just waiting there for someone to play with. He ripped off her top and sunk his fingers deep into the soft flesh, his face between the wide valley of her cleavage as he motorboated the massive milk tanks.

Kale had nothing to hold onto as her body was plowed into like an earthquake, leaving her only to tug and pull at her own raven hair and releasing it from the tied back position it was in. She thought that her pleasure had peaked, but as the young boy released her enormous bosom into the open air, she realized just how wrong she was. The cool air felt wonderful on her puffy nipples, the sensitive nubs painfully erect with her arousal and as he buried his face in between her revered tits, she couldn’t help but think that he looked like a nursing baby. A nursing baby with a cock like a minotaur. To any onlooker it would surely be a strange sight, a boy almost half her height burying himself in her cleavage and cunt, but if they could see the meat he was packing they surely would understand what a man he truly was. Her body began to convulse in a familiar fashion, her hips jolting forwards to force him even deeper into her already stretched womb. “GAAAAAH!!! I-I’M CCCCUUUUUUMMMMMIIIING!~” her long tongue shot out of her mouth sluttily, flicking saliva down her chin as a flood of her pussy juices squirted out onto Trunks abs and nuts once again.

He could feel her tightening more and more around him as he continued bulging out her womb. He could hear her quickening breath as he smothered himself between her pillowy tits. When she came and squirted all over his lower half, he decided that he had to keep her, needed her the same way that Uncle Goku took Grandma Panchy as his breeding slut. His dad would be so proud of him, acting like a real saiyan and just taking a slut for himself to use. As she clamped down on him even tighter than before, he had no choice but to blow the first load of the night, directly into her womb. Trunks had little discipline when it came to his orgasms, but had more than enough energy to keep going for as long as possible. "OH FFFFUUUUUCCKK~!!!"

Kale felt her breath be forced out of her lungs as her womb was blasted with ropes of searing hot, half saying jizz. First she felt herself balloon outwards, pushing her cow tits to the side as her stomach bloated massively, but it quickly shifted into a slow, pulsating inflation. Trunks’ cock would throb inside her once every couple seconds and along with it her womb would bulge out even further. When Trunks’ balls had emptied their first load of the night into her, Kale felt herself surge. In the same rhythm as what Trunks’ balls pulsated with, her tanned muscles became larger and more defined. Still with a cock inside her pussy, she started to enlarge beneath the boy, slowly becoming bigger and bigger until the bulge made by his cum and cock disappeared behind a wall of chiseled muscle. Her submissive and well fucked expression was gone, replaced by white eyes and an almost malicious grin. Her tanned skin was now illuminated by her green hair and aura and she was ready to milk this cock for everything it claimed to be worth and more. She stood up and pushed Trunks to the floor, her monstrous form towering over him like a muscled obelisk. His cock had slipped out of her and yet almost no cum spilled, her tight walls containing it inside her with little to no effort. Smiling toothily down at him, she finally began to speak. “The name’s Trunks right? This prick of yours better not break.” she dropped back to her knees and violently forced his entire length down her throat like it was nothing, not even a bulge appeared in her throat. She let her lips leave a red lipstick ring around the base of his cock before ripping herself off of him just as roughly. Her pointed tongue hung out past her lips as she let her hot breath flow against his shaft, she was smiling but it wasn’t a reassuring one.

At first Trunks was confused by what he was feeling underneath him. The surging energy he felt come off of her was familiar, but at the same time, completely alien to anything he had ever sensed before. He opened his eyes and looked up once he noticed he was no longer lying on her cum-bloated body, but was instead on a wall of rock-hard muscle. Her white eyes and crazed facial expression terrified him, yet her body still kept him absolutely rock hard. He now realized what kind of mistake he had made in wanting to make her a breeding slut, and how quickly she was going to turn the tables on the shota saiyan-hybrid. "Hey wait!! Let's talk fir-" He was completely cut off as he felt her take his entire cock down her throat, without any sort of bulge showing through. It was a sensation that he never could have dreamed of, someone taking him down so easily, and them sucking him harder than anyone else had before. When she ripped him out of her throat, there was nothing he could have done to escape, he was paralyzed by both extreme fear and by extreme arousal. All he could do was sit there, and experience whatever she was going to do to him.

The woman of mountainous muscles lurched her neck forwards onto Trunks’ cock once more, this time she didn’t want to give him a second to adjust. In less than a second she brought herself back up so only his throbbing cockhead was still inside her mouth, and then she crashed her face back down to his pelvis. To Kale, this was for her as breathing, but for Trunks it was a brutal deepthroat that coated him in an equally brutal pleasure. Trunks was nothing more than her fuckstick and Kale wanted him to know this, to understand that she was going to milk him dry as a bone. With her free hand, she roughly grasped at one of his basketball sized nuts. Even in her current state she was still barely able to grasp it, but her grip was still intense. With her other hand she lined her fingers up like a drill tip and prodded gently at Trunks’ rear, searching for his hole. It didn’t take her long and it took her even less time to forced her boulder of a fist deep into his asshole, and then she kept pushing until half of her forearm was embedded within him. Her arm moved even faster than her throat as she dryly fisted his anus, crashing like a meteor into his g-spot with every forward motion. Her throat around his cock, her hand gripping his balls and her other hand stretching and fucking his hole. She knew he wouldn’t last long and she somehow smiled even with her lips parted by his shaft.

Trunks was truly unprepared for what Kale would unleash on him. Nothing he had ever experienced before in his entire life would match what the Legendary Super Saiyan would do, not even the brutal cherry popping from Krillin could ever compare. "Wait please~!?!" He barely had the time to ask her to stop before she plunger his cock down her seemingly bottomless gullet. She was taking him as effortlessly as his grandmother and mother could take down normal human cocks, without even the barest hint of a bulge in her throat. Every sucking motion felt like he was hooked up to an industrial milking machine, hard enough to make him fear that she would rip his dick off with her brutal deepthroating.  
"HNNNGGHHH~!!!!"  
He felt her grab at one of his overstuffed balls, barely able to fully grasp it but with enough strength behind her grip to pop them if she wanted to. Yet at the same time, the intense pressure was also pleasurable, fay beyond whatever cock and ball rings his mother had him wear during their family nights. Her fingers prodding at his asshole sent a shiver up his spine, before her massive fist rammed up his asshole to his prostate. The assault on three fronts, his cock, balls, and g-spot mad quick work of what stamina he had built up. He unloaded down her throat, shooting rope after rope of thick cum inside of her, not even bulging out the solid wall of muscle that was her stomach.

Trunks cries of pleasure turned her on more than anything in this situation, she could feel the heat building up in her loins but it was nothing compared to the meaty throbbing she could feel on her hand and throat. She held his cock in her neck through the entirety of his ejaculation, easily swallowing every drop and rope of his thick seed like she didn’t even need to breathe, even making sure to suck out the remnants left in his urethra. She pulled her fist out from his insides and completely removed herself from his genitals, but made sure to give a good look at his anal gape before standing up. “Heh, thanks for the protein shot. Now I’m gonna make you squeal!” She squatted over Trunks’ pelvis and gripped his erect dick, lining it up with her dripping wet snatch. Even like this she wanted to tease him, so she gently rubbed his rip up and down the lips of her pussy, lubing it up ever slightly. Her impatience wouldn’t last long however, and so she dropped herself down on him with the weight of a truck, her pussy easily swallowing his length, not making a dent or bulge in her muscles which were segmented like a brick wall. The heat of her inner walls were only matches by the incredible tightness, easily dwarfing the pressure her throat had. “Turn into that Super Saiyan thing! You’re gonna need it!”

Trunks felt her tight cunt grip him even tighter than before. She was a sexual monster, and nothing short of complete satisfaction would do for the raging berserker. Her brutal reverse mating press was doing a number on his pelvis, as she dropped her full weight on him every single time. It was painful, yet also intensely pleasurable to be dominated by the angry yet lusty saiyan. "Uhuh..." He nodded his head as she ordered him to activate his Super Saiyan form, not wanting to displease the beast of a woman who was riding him. A golden aura surrounded him as he transformed, his eyes turning a solid blue and his cock expanding.

She felt the young half saiyan’s cock expand from deep inside her cunt, but it did nothing to stop or even slow down the raging bull of a woman for even a single moment. Instead her unnerving grin deepened. She leaned over forwards and slammed both fists on the ground besides Trunks’ head, cracking the ground. From this position she could fuck him even faster, her muscled thighs working like a nuclear powered piston to fuck Trunks like the cocky little saiyan deserved to be fucked. From this position the faintest blush could be seen on her pale skin, showing that she was enjoying this no matter how brutal she seemed. Realizing that Trunks was feeling her full force a little less than before thanks to his new transformation, she increased her own power with ease, shaking the furniture around them and vibrating the air, and showed him once more what the Legendary Super Saiyan of Universe 6 could do.

Trunks thought that his transformation would have evened things out between them, make her brutal slamming down on him hurt less. He was more wrong than he had been in years, as she increased the amount of power for each time she slammed down on his cock. Even his expanded cock did nothing to her, as she tightened even more around him. Anyone around could feel the power in the very air, taste it even, as the Legendary Super Saiyan used her new boy toy. Even if he was terrified, the sheer pleasure he was feeling from her ultra-tight cunt overrode all other concerns. "You're kind cute Kale~!" He squeaked out as she continued riding him, noticing the slight blush on her cheeks. Even as a berserker, she was still an attractive woman. He tried reaching up to fondle her massive tits as she rode him into the ground.

“C-cute?! You’re gonna regret that you little shit!” Nothing about her face or voice made it seem like she liked the compliment, but the sudden increase in pressure and gush of her fluids gave her away. And yet the last thing she wanted was for him to keep talking, she grabbed both of his arms in one of her spade-like hands and held them above the half-saiyan’s head before forcing one of her gargantuan tits into his mouth, a thin trickle of milk swiftly started pouring into his mouth. Her muscles were starting to sweat from all the rough thrusting she was doing, but she was still as energetic as ever. From her inner, walls she could feel the hyper cock within her throb wildly and she knew he was about to blow.

Trunks barely had the time to realize what a massive mistake he had made. Even if the pressure from her gushing pussy told him that she liked it, she sounded angered by the compliment. She easily grabbed his arms and forced them above his head, cracking the ground from the sheer force behind each of her many muscles. He was about to apologize when she shoved one of her tits in his face, forcing the massive and erect nipple into his mouth.He instinctively started sucking on it, the thin trickle of milk tasting sweet and powerful at the same time, like it had been infused with her energy. The combination of her tightening walls and the milk filling his mouth were working fast on him. His eyes rolled back as he unloaded into her Legendary Super Saiyan cunt.

Kale’s breathing instantly intensified as she felt the scalding hot liquid force it’s way through her cervix and into her womb. The boy may have had a small frame but it felt like he was jizzing oceans inside of her fertile baby factory, and for the first time she may have actually enjoyed the feeling of being creampied. She held still while his balls continue to cream her pussy, not wanting to actually break the poor halfbreed, but when the final rope shot she was more than ready to start smashing hips once again. She pulled her tit out of his mouth so he could see what his cum had done, her stomach may have only slightly expanded but it was more than either of them had expected. Instead of slamming against him, she was now bouncing on his cock, her beefy muscles weighing him down but she was no longer cracking the ground beneath them. With her thumb she rubbed at her diamond hard clit, coating it in her womanly juices before she stuck that very thumb inside Trunks’ mouth.

He wasn't exactly sure what he was expecting when he unloaded inside of her, maybe that she would revert and he could sneak out. But he was immediately proven how wrong those thoughts were when she began bouncing on his still hard cock. Super Saiyan provided a boost to his libido and his stamina, meaning that she could use him far longer than his base form ever could withstand. The sight of the bulging womb peeking through the slab of her abs would have made him hard, if not for his transformation or the tight cunt clamped around him. The large thumb shoved in his mouth would have drawn some measure of protest, were it not covered in her wonderful fluids. If his pupils had been visible, they would have dilated from the intense effects her pussy juices were having on him.

Kale continuously grinded herself against Trunks’ pelvis, her look of slight pleasure and bouncing cow tits actually showing that she was a woman instead of a monster. She leaned herself back even further, the new angle allowing the curve of Trunks’ shaft to push deeper enough to penetrate into her womb and forcing the gallons of cum safely contained within to come splooging out, running down his veiny cock and flowing onto his lap, the smell of her juices mixed with his cum creating an intoxicating scent in the air. But she wasn’t very affected by it, it was the mind of the halfbreed that was truly at risk. She muscles were finally starting to glisten with her beads of sweat, but she wasn’t anywhere near close to running out of energy or stamina.

Trunks was utterly enamored with her body, taking in the sight of her curves and muscles every single second. If he had his hands free, they would have been busy exploring every single inch of her Legendary figure, or he would have buried his hands deep into her pillowy ass cheeks. What was especially arousing was the sight of his own cock poking through the small bulge in the shelf of her abs. And when his cum mixed with her juices, it acted as a very potent aphrodisiac, making his mind all but blank, only able to think about fucking and cumming.

Trunks’ gaze upon her body was surprisingly intense, and she wasn’t sure if she liked it or not. His eyes were in a complete daze and his pupils looked like they were going to morph into hearts at any moment. She definitely gained pleasure from his cock fulfilling her desires, but she wasn’t getting the satisfaction she craved without him squirming beneath her, an error she was desperate to reconcile. She pulled from her seemingly endless well of power and increased it even more, a greenish glow illuminating her pale skin even more. With her pure energy alone, she slammed herself up and down like a truck onto Trunks, making sure the saiyan once more knew his place. She wasn’t going to move on until he gave her another fat load of cum for her pussy to guzzle.

The sudden shift from relatively gentle grinding to fully slamming down on his cock had awoken Trunks from the daze he had been in. The pain from her using his body without any real care for his safety was enough to job his mind back into action. The look in her eyes told him all that he needed to know, that she only felt pleasure when he felt like any wrong move could mean his end. He tried as best as he could to outlast her, but his resolve was eventually broken, with him reaching the limits of what the normal Super Saiyan form could do. He unloaded once more into her hungry pussy, giving her another fat load deep into her womb.

“There ya go, bitch, shoot your inferior sperm into my legendary cunt!” Her cunt was somehow tighter than ever before, resulting in her walls gripping his dick so tightly that he couldn’t distinguish between pleasure and pain. She squeezed him so intensely that her meaty pussy was actually sucking the cum straight out of his shaft, forcing the hybrid even deeper into his submission to her. She twisted her back and reached around to grip his balls and gave them a rough squeeze before pulling herself off of his shaft, not a single drop of cum leaking from her unyielding hole. “I hope you have a good tongue, boy~” her grin was as menacing as ever before she turned around and gave him a great view of her bubbly yet muscular rear. She took two steps back and squatted just above the lavender haired boy’s head, the scent of his cock and cum completely masked by her unimaginably potent, feminine musk. A few seconds passed before she dropped her wet, cum filled pussy onto his face.

Trunks yelped out in pain as he felt her cunt grip him tighter than he had ever felt before, squeezing him like his cock was a rag she was wringing out. His load was not so much shot out of his cock, but rather ripped out by the powerful saiyan berserker. What little relief he had when she lifted herself off of him was quickly crushed when she shoved her cum-filled cunt right into his face. The sheer power of her feminine musk kept him rooted in place, as his cock became painfully erect. And when she dropped her cum-filled pussy onto his face, the already potent smell hit him even harder. If he wanted to survive he had to do whatever she told him. While he had little experience with eating out a woman, he had practiced enough times with Grandma Panchy to know the basics.

For a few minutes, Kale was content with simply sitting on Trunks’ face while he did his best to eat her out with weak, breathy sucking and uncoordinated tongue movements; but it didn’t take long for her impatience to give out over her desire to be lazy for a while. “Gagh!! You’re even worse than Cabba!!” slamming her fists into the ground once more, she had the leverage she needed to start grinding her wet pussy on Trunks’ face, rubbing her erect clit and sopping lips over every inch she could manage. Once more the hybrid was just a object she used to pleasure herself. But maybe using fear only wasn’t a good enough motivation for the boy, she lent forwards and once more swallowed his cock down her tight throat with ease, her spit working as extra lube as she tasted her own juices on his shaft. She figured if he was being pleasured then maybe he could figure out how to please her.

Trunks was practically being suffocated by her enormous cunt, choking on her endless flood of juices. The small gasps of air he managed to get were the only things preventing him from suffocating underneath her. He needed a trick up his sleeve, something that might just do the trick that his inadequate cunnilingus skills could not. It was then that he remembered a little ki trick that Uncle Krillin taught him and Goten once. He focused as much ki as he could to the tip of his tongue, enough to power a light bulb or make a battery spark, and buried his face as deep as he could in her pussy.

The amount of Ki she could suddenly feel was almost nothing to the saiyan brute, but it was a decent improvement over what she was feeling a minute. She decided it was good enough to deserve a reward. She brought both of her hands in front of her, his entire cock still rooted down her throat, and cupped both of his balls in her hands. She massaged them surprisingly gently and seemed coax the sperm as wriggled just beneath the skin of his sack. Her blowjob became sloppy and intensely pleasurable without an ounce of roughness in any of her movements.

The feeling of his cock buried deep down her throat felt amazing, especially compared to the nearly pelvis crushing squats and slams she had been doing. Her enormous hands massaging his balls was another great feeling, the kind of attention he loved getting from his mother. With his cock rooted so deeply inside of her, Trunks summoned as much strength as he could to transform again, one that might just give him the edge he needed. A burst of yellow energy surrounded him, as his hair grew longer, his muscles became more defined, and his cock surged in size.

The last thing she expected from the weakling beneath her was to actually become more powerful, but it may have even been a pleasant surprise. For the first time since they had started, she could feel his cock in her throat, and to show how impressed she was, she gagged on his cock. She kept blowing him for a good amount of time, all the while grinding on his face, before she was no longer satisfied. Training a pet was all about showing dominance and then rewarding them, and it was time for a real reward and not her throat. Once more she pulled herself off him, even in his Ssj2 state Trunks’ muscles were nothing compared to hers, and walked a few steps away from him. Next the tank dropped on all fours with her ass facing him. “You survived me, got bigger, licked my pussy and didn’t blow your load just now. Pick the right hole and you’ll get to be on top~ But the wrong one, hehehe~” It wasn’t clear which one she was more excited for, but whatever happened she would be happy with.

Trunks could only guess at which hole she wanted him to fill. It couldn't be her cunt, as he had filled it with numerous loads already, and it couldn't be her throat either. He grinned as he realized which hole he got to fuck, the tightest mortal pucker in this entire universe, and it was al his to enjoy."Alright Kale, but get ready for a hybrid pounding~!" He walked towards her and sized up exactly how he was going to mount her, before deciding on levitating to the right height. With his cock already lubed up from countless loads and her saliva, he lined up the fat tip with her tight pucker and speared as hard as he could.

Kale thought to herself that this shrimp better feel proud of himself, he’s the only person other than Caulifla to ever have the chance to be on top of her, not that she would ever tell him that. And he only had the opportunity because she was making him into her pet. But she couldn’t deny that having his hybrid dick stretching her asshole was a pleasurable one, not the biggest she’d take but with him the one thrusting it felt extremely different. He had to fly just to fuck her, but the angle it gave him was amazing, and his skill was intense, she would have to thank whoever taught him, so much so that she almost let slip a moan. Almost. The grip on her hole was comparable to a black hole, unwilling to let his veiny cock get even close to pulling out before he was sucked back in. It was almost a turn on for someone a quarter of her size to be fucking her like a a desperate animal.

He gritted his teeth as her asshole sucked him in, the deep and tight walls not letting him go until her filled her guts with his hybrid cum. He gripped onto her as tight as he could and focused on hammering away at her ass, the sound of his inflated balls smacking against her tree trunk thighs. He had to thank Krillin for letting him pound the short man's ass, a sort of forgiveness for the rough treatment he had given the shota saiyan hybrid. Nothing was going to stop him from finally pleasuring the Legendary Super Saiyan, from bloating this form with as many loads as he could pump out, until she either killed him or he somehow impregnated her.

Kale’s sounds of pleasure were almost like that of laughter. Not because she didn’t feel good, but because of how desperately he thrusted into her. Even now it was her and her body in control, but she could tell by the way he moved his hips that he thought he was going to gain something from being on top. But she was willing to indulge her new pet. She loved it up the ass more than anywhere else anyway and he clearly knew his way around one. With this new form he could fuck her harder, deeper and fill her with more and larger loads than she anticipated, but it didn’t matter; he wasn’t going to be allowed to pull out until he had spent every last remaining drop in the whole she allowed him to. “Harder brat~ Or is that all a Saiyan can muster?”

His nostrils flared as her taunting took hold on him. He would show her what a "brat" like him could do, especially once his numerous loads knocked her up. "I'll fucking show you Kale!!" He repositioned himself and began jackhammering her tight hole, not wasting a single movement as his cock pistoned deeper and deeper. With this rage and single minded drive to fill her full, Trunks unleashed the sexual dynamo buried deep inside of himself, a state that his human heritage normally managed to dull. He sacrificed raw strength for pure speed, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh turning into a cacophony of super saiyan pounding.

’Finally’ she thought to herself as the boy finally started putting his all into fucking the bull of a woman. Sometimes you had to get a Saiyan mad for them to show their potential and this kid was no different, she made the right call when deciding he was going to be her new breeding slave. He was a bit cocky but a few more sessions of her putting him back in his place was bound to lessen that rebellious temperament. But for now how got to indulge himself in her tightest hole until he his gave way, she was surprised he could even move so fast given how well she pounded him. “Better stuuuud~” He probably thought that he was the one breeding her when she was creampied, but in reality he was her baby factory, not the other way around. It was just a matter of time before he would see it and accept it.

"Gonna fuck you so hard~!!" He screamed out as he continued his lightning-fast pounding of her ass, his cock and balls visible as nothing more than a blur. His levitating stance allowed him to do all sorts of positions, ones that would have been impossible otherwise. While he may have been lacking in skill or the strength to back up his words, Trunks had more than enough tenacity to keep on going, but even he had his limits. He could feel his balls tense and churn as he thrusted away, with even his enhanced stamina being no match for her Legendary Saiyan pucker. "OH FUCK~!!!" He thrusted as deep as he could into her guts, before his churning balls finally retracted, and a flood of hot saiyan-hybrid cum shot out of him like a fire hose.

She giggled like a child with candy when she felt his hot spunk gushing through her guts, nothing was quite like that feeling. Her muscled back arched ever so slightly from the pleasure, but she remained altogether composed. Her pussy gushed a short burst of her juices but she was far from cumming properly for what would be the first time during their ‘session’. “Mmm~ Big talk with nothing to back it up. Pray that those nuts of yours can give me more than a ‘load’ like that~” All she was doing was teasing and taunting because she knew it would rile up the hybrid and get him back to fucking her faster. He was only just done cumming his enormous load but she was too impatient for him to decide when. The faster he satisfied himself, the faster she could solidify him as her slave with a final show of dominance.

Trunks growled as she insulted him again, falling into her trap without thinking at all, his mind too preoccupied by his lust and anger. All he could think of was proving himself to her, showing her that he was a stud and not just a cocky kid. Even though he had just came, his balls had instantly refilled, the merging of saiyan rage and sexuality enabling this rapid rejuvenation. He pounded her ass at an even faster rate, his whole body now just a yellow blur, as he poured every single bit of ki in his system towards his speed. He came just as fast as he started, but he kept going at it, his balls never deflating no matter how many gallons of cum he pumped into her guts. The bulge from all his loads was growing larger and larger with each super-charged cumshot.

Her plan worked like a charm and he was burning himself out faster than she could have ever hoped, and best of all was that she was actually getting off to it. His huge cock in and out of her most sensitive hole in naught but a blur, with his balls slapping against her toned thighs dozens of times a second. She was actually moaning, moaning to the pleasure of being filled with what may well have been hundreds of gallons worth of Super Saiyan jizz all the while the thrusting never stopped. She was about to cum hard from his cock and she was doing her best to hold it back so it would be all the better when she finally released.

Trunks couldn't stop himself from cumming at this point, as her black hole of a pucker had him completely sucked in, the tight walls milked his seemingly endless loads. Not that he would have wanted to stop, his mind all too focused on fucking her senseless. The sound of her moaning made him proud of himself, as he showed what a stud he could be, especially compared to Goten, who always came more when they fooled around with Aunt Chichi or his mom. A few more loads fired off inside of her as he began to feel fatigued, the nonstop cumming and sustained super saiyan 2 form taking an enormous toll on his stamina. But he couldn't just give up now, not when she was so close as well. He needed every single bit of resolve that his stubborn and bull-headed ancestry had passed down onto him.

Kale held on only a few more seconds before she finally came, but even her orgasm was of a beastly proportion. Her moans of bliss were deep and guttural, her chiselled body tensed like a statue and she squirted with such ferocity that her hydrant of flowing juices almost cracked the ground. If her cunt gripping him before was painful then this was next level, and the sheer suction forced every last drop of cum out of his balls until he was dry beyond recovery. She stood up and he slipped out of her ass and fell to the floor, no longer the energy to float or even stand.

He had passed out from sheer exhaustion, everything she had done to him had drained him dry, of both his stamina and his potent saiyan cum. Yet on his face was an expression of pure bliss, one that could only be done by those who had experienced pleasure most mortals would kill to feel. He had reverted to his base form, the enlarged cock and enhanced musculature inherent to super saiyan transformations having vanished. The sound of snoring escaped from his lips, as he entered a deep and restorative sleep.

She hadn’t expected Trunks to simply pass out, not was she altogether surprised by it considering what he had endured, the fact he was even alive was impressive enough. He looked oddly peaceful in his sleep, the boyish innocence on his face contrasting sharply with massive yet flaccid dong between his legs. She picked him up and placed him on the huge bed. In his sleep, she placed her lips on his and forced her large tongue into his mouth, swirling it around ever nook and cranny until she was sure it was his. She even left a red lipstick mark on his own soft lips. She clipped a choker around his neck and that solidified him as her slave.


End file.
